


Our basketball

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Rivalry, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Kurobasu Week 2016 centered around the bonds amongts the Generation of Miracles and some other characters.





	1. Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter comtains spoilres from the OVA 'Saikou no present desu'.

Momoi was their girl, even though neither of them wanted to admit it out loud. She was more than a simple manager – no, she was the person who held the group together, even after they had gone separate ways. It was shown the best, when she organized a meeting as a present for Kuroko. She took the effort of calling all of them up and trying to persuade them to come. As they were standing, waiting for the photo to be made, every one of them thought about what the pink haired girl meant to them.

Akashi considered Momoi as a reliable person who had done more for their team than any other manager could. She did not want to interfere into their game that day, it was enough for her to watch her friend spending precious time together. That kind of selflessness touched his heart and made him go and sit to the bench just for Momoi to play. He knew that he would never forget that grateful smile and the tears of pure happiness in those pink eyes for the rest of his life.

When it came to Kise, Momoi was one of his best friends. She always listened his rants – no matter how long and annoying they were and never turned him down with some made up shit, just to get rid of him and his unstoppable blabbering. She even gave him a nickname – which he found too girlish at first, but right now, he could not imagine her calling him anything else than 'Ki-chan'.

Midorima respected Momoi. He knew that their group was not one whom someone could easily deal with, however, Momoi did everything she can and – surprisingly – she did it successfully. He sometimes did not understand how a single woman could have so much influence on a group of slightly anarchistic men. Momoi Satsuki was an enigma to him, but the type which did not bother him at all.

At first, Atsushi found Momoi useful. Whenever they met, she always had some snacks in her bag, so if he ate all of his, he would not be void of them. That kind of care was something that made the tall man develop deeper feelings than the thought of the other being only useful. It was shown the best when he said yes to her request of him calling her on her given name. It was something he did only for her in their group and no one else.

Kuroko found Momoi endearing. She was always energetic and kind to everyone who was important to her. She never held a grudge and would help without a second thought in whenever she could. That was true, her little declarations of affection towards him could be embarrassing and quite painful, but it was a part of her and as Kuroko thought about the scarf in his bag, he knew he could not change her for the world.

For Aomine, well for him Momoi was everything. They had known each other since they were five and there was no day they did not spend time together. Hell, the girl even followed him to his current high school just to be sure he was all right. He knew that he was a dick with her and it was unforgiveable, but the girl still stayed by his side. Sometimes, he did not understand what she was thinking, but that made her more and more special with every passing day. All in all, beside basketball, Momoi was the most important thing in his life and he was sure about that he would not survive if he had to lose her.

"It is done!" They heard the girl’s happy voice after flashing light.

Momoi ran to the camera to see the photo. The Generation of Miracles walked behind her and as they saw her happy smile, the same thought came each of them: They could not be enough grateful for Momoi Satsuki being born.


	2. Rivalries

The occurrence happened on the day, when they had practice until 7 PM. Because of an upcoming match, their coach was extra strict with all of them. 

After they had changed and were out of the school, Kagami suggested that they should go and have dinner together. Kuroko knew that was the closest thing that he would get in the name of being asked out for a date, so he nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"Are you totally sure about this?" Kagami asked, rubbing the back of his head as they were walking towards the restaurant. "We got lots of homework today…"

Kuroko gave him 'the look' which meant he would not do anything that he did not want to and Kagami did not have anything to worry about. The red haired boy looked aside with a huge blush on his face – which Kuroko found extremely cute.

 

Maji Burger was full of people. The cause of this maybe was that they arrived there around 8 PM in the evening. They chose the shortest line and they waited patiently – at least as patiently as Kagami could – for their turn at the counter. Suddenly, they heard a surprised gasp from behind themselves and a really irritated voice spoke up loudly.

"What are you two doing here?!"

Kagami snapped his head back and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He growled at one of his new companies before opening his mouth.

"I can ask the same thing from you, Ahomine!" His voice was just as exasperated as the tanned teens’.

"Good evening, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san!" Kuroko greeted them politely, while trying to wiggle out of Momois’ bone crushing hug. Seeing that, Aomine frowned.

"You have not answered my question!" Kagami said, trying to get Aomines’ attention back. Said boys’ ears became totally red, which made Kagami smirk. "Oh~ It looks like someone’s on a date~"

"What about you, Bakagami?! You are on a date with Tetsu as well!"

"Dai-chan one, Kagamin zero," Momoi whispered to Kuroko, who only smiled as an answer.


End file.
